shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
}} Shantae's life-long friend and ally, Sky is a war bird trainer whose profitable egg hunts often span the known reaches of Sequin Land. Sky can't wait for Shantae to see more of the world and life's surprises, and seems to be in a hurry to grow up. Sky is a sort of desert rat, always nesting in out of the way places at length. For this reason, Shantae and Sky tend to have more unexpected reunions than planned visits. Even apart, their friendship is a strong one, and Sky's opinions hold equal value to Uncle Mimic's in Shantae's mind. Sky keeps a war bird named Wrench, and she is rarely seen without him. Wrench is a dangerous weapon and is totally reliable, even following Shantae's orders. For some reason, Wrench regards Bolo as prey, and takes every opportunity to prove it. Personality Sky is an ally and long-time friend of Shantae's who lives in Oasis Town and later Scuttle Town. Sky owns a loyal war bird named Wrench and a hatchery of some sort where she trains war birds. Slightly older than the half-genie, Shantae tends to look up to Sky as a mentor of sorts; she tends to defer to Sky's breadth of experience and tends to listen when Sky has wisdom to impart. Shantae practically treats her as an older sister, with the two having a very close relationship in spite of the trials and trifles that come from their adventures. The two tend to tease one another good-naturedly fairly often. Sky's also on fairly good terms with Bolo, despite the fact that her war bird thinks that he's edible. Sky has an adversarial relationship with her parents, indicating that no matter how cool and collected a war bird trainer she may be, she cannot be cool in front of her mother and father. Her mother dotes on her constantly to the point of coddling her, and generally treats Sky like a baby bird, both of which Sky generally resents. Her father is a Relic Hunter, like Shantae's Uncle Mimic, but he is far less skilled, having dug up cursed items on more than one occasion. Sky repeatedly accuses both of trying to ruin her life. Game Appearances Main games When Shantae arrives in Oasis Town to ask Sky about the Golem Stone, Sky sends out Wrench and directs Shantae to follow the bird into the desert to the Golem Mine. There Wrench uses his beak to rotate two orb like bolts (revealing the pun behind his name) and after this Wrench goes back to Sky and remains with her. If Shantae visits them again, Sky simply directs Shantae on the right direction. In the sequel, Shantae repeats the same task (retrieving the war-bird egg) she did in the Shantae Advance Demo for Sky and gives her the egg. Sky is visiting Scuttle Town with Wrench and Bolo because Mimic has a big announcement planned for the people of Scuttle Town about his latest treasure hunting expedition. Shantae arrives late and Sky scolds her about her duties. Sky also mentions her week of training war-birds has been awful because all of them have flown the coop. Only Wrench stayed. After Risky Boots crashes the party and steals the lamp, Sky stays in Scuttle Town to protect it while Shantae's away. She also briefly becomes a part of the quest when Shantae brings in a broken Coffee Machine for Sky and Wrench to fix (so that Shantae can make coffees for the zombie brothers Abner Cadaver and Poe in exchange for their help). After Shantae is done with the Hypno Tower, Sky and Bolo move to Shantae's lighthouse, and inform her there that Mimic is missing. The Squid Baron then arrives to tell Shantae he's been abducted by Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe, and from then on, Sky and Bolo simply encourage Shantae to get him back. During the ending in front of the lighthouse, after Shantae has lost her genie powers, Sky, Bolo and Mimic promise they will help her protect Scuttle Town from then on. Sky appears near the beginning of the game when she is shown defending Scuttle Town alongside Wrench and Bolo against an attack by Ammo Baron. She advises Shantae to come help them and is later seen on the other side of town, warning Shantae that the Baron is waiting ahead. After his defeat, Royal Guards intervene and warn Shantae that the Baron has law on his side and that she's fired from her functions yet again and summoned to Sequin Land Palace to explain her actions. Sky encourages Shantae to cooperate. Shantae borrows her library card in order to go into the Sequin Land Palace Library. If Shantae promptly returns the card afterwards, Sky rewards Shantae for her timeliness by giving her 100 gems. Sometime later she catches Barracuda Joe trying to remove one of her nests (she nearly breaks his arm off), they then get to talking over coffee and hit it off. When Shantae meets her again in her home in Scuttle Town, Sky's parents are there and Sky explains to Shantae how she and Joe got together. Unfortunately for Sky, her dad has a sarcophagus which when Joe reads the inscription turns him into stone. When Shantae goes to Tan Line Island, Sky flies there to look for a cure for Joe but she is mistaken for the princess of Tan Line Temple and captured, while her clothes are changed into some skimpy sky blue princess clothes. Shantae soon saves her and the other girls mistaken for the princess. Sky then returns to Scuttle Town. Later, still bummed that Joe is stone, Shantae comes and returns Joe's lost soul to his body and Joe is revived. Unfortunately for Sky, Joe calls it off with her and runs out causing her to be angry. Sky will be playable in Half-Genie Hero for the first time. Details about her storyline are pending. Unreleased games Sky and Wrench are seen in the cancelled Shantae Advance Demo. In the Demo, Shantae is babysitting one of Sky's eggs which she has to retrieve. Video File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Character Spotlight Sky-0 Gallery ShantaePromo_SkyWrench.jpg|Sky & Wrench in artwork for the first game. Shantaebeta.jpg|Sky & Wrench in the Shantae Advance demo, with Wrench several times his original size. Cast SkyAndWrench.jpg|Sky & Wrench (Risky's Revenge). Sky Idle.gif|Sky (Risky's Revenge) Sky_and_Wrench.png|Sky & Wrench (Half-Genie Hero). image-328042-full.jpg|Sky concept art by Inti Creates. Sky1.png|Sky Talking 1 (Pirate's Curse) Sky2.png|Sky Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) Sky3.png|Sky Talking 3 (Pirate's Curse) Category:Oasis Town Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse